


Date Night

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, date, ordering chinese and watching netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night. What Emma doesn't know is what Killian using chopsticks will lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Thanks, Sebastian,” Emma said. She handed the short redhead a couple of bills and took the steaming white boxes from him before shutting the door to the little house she rented and walking back to the living room.

“Ready to give chopsticks another shot?” she asked. Killian looked up from the couch, a disconcerted expression on his face.

“Why can't I use a fork like everyone else in this godforsaken realm?” he asked

“Because _not_ everyone in this realm uses a fork, Killian, I've explained this. And quit whining. God, you're worse than Henry!” 

“That's because the Saviour's bloody child is a bloody saint himself and never whines like a proper child does...” Killian grumbled. 

Emma glared at him. “Knock it off. This is one of the few nights we actually have alone while Henry is spending the night at Regina's. Are you actually going to ruin it by whining about chopsticks, of all things?” 

“No,” Killian said petulantly. Emma grinned and handed him the sticks before sitting beside him and handed him his box of beef chow mein. 

“If it redeems me, I did get that wine you so enjoy,” Killian said, nodding towards the coffee table where a rather larger than necessary glass of wine sat. 

“Suck up,” Emma said dryly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before reaching forward to take the glass and take a sip. “But it worked.” 

Killian smirked. Emma rolled her eyes and flicked on the TV. 

“Prepare yourself, Killian. Your pop culture education continues as we plunge into the new addition on Netflix: Back to the Future.” 

“This is the one with that Marty bloke you mentioned, yeah?” Killian asked. “I keep getting all these films mixed up.” 

“You've got it. And you're going to love it. It's a classic.” She glanced over at Killian to see him eating enthusiastically. “Hey, you're really getting the hang of those...” she said slowly. “In fact, you're getting a little too comfortable...you were messing with me!” 

“Well now that's a very accusatory tone, love,” Killian said. Emma glared. “Well, if I didn't whine you wouldn't get annoyed and then I wouldn't have to redeem myself with wine, would I?” he asked. 

Emma stared for a minute before bursting into laughter. “You are the most impossible man I've ever met.” 

Killian grinned. “Aye, but you love me.” 

“Yeah...” Emma said softly before quickly turning away and pressing play on the movie. Killian felt his heart stop for a moment and quickly stuffed another mouthful of noodles into his mouth to try and hide his shock at Emma's answer. 

*****

By the time the movie ended, both Emma and Killian had discarded their mostly-empty takeout boxes and had curled up against each other, Killian's arm around Emma's shoulder with Emma tucked up against his side. As the credits rolled, Emma clicked the TV off and tossed the remote to the floor. Her stomach twisted as she turned to face Killian and kissed him slowly. Killian lifted his arm and ran his hook lightly through her hair. When they broke apart briefly, Emma rest her forehead against Killian's. 

“I love you,” she said softly. Her voice shook. 

In that moment, Killian was certain that if he died right then and there, not a man any of the realms would die happier than he had.

“And I love you, Emma Swan,” was all he said before bringing his hand to Emma's cheek and kissing her again. 

 


End file.
